Stay Alive
by SparkKnight2
Summary: After WWIII a nuclear winter covers the planet. Almost every form of life dies, but the Nordics take shelter in a... well shelter. They have lived there for a while now and their supplies are in danger, but the mentality of living on is also at risk. All of the Nordics are present, no yoai. Rated for depression, attempted suicide and other crap in later chapters.


It started over a year ago, but it is hard for me to remember such times. Back then the world was tense and endanger. The world's ecosystem was slowly dyeing and murmurs of war filled the polluted air, but those were the pleasant times. It was at a time where we could have gone back, we could have prevent the unthinkable, but now it is all to late. This world, once thriving in the balance of nature, but then humans came... Like a virus he earthlings settled and drained that area's resources with out a way to retain them, but at that time the world was so big, far to large to think of the damage now. They started the circle for the next generation, and the next, and the next, until a world once in balance started shifting and leaning, people joined together to form tribes and tribes joined to form nations and nations finally formed countries, like me.

Then a new air was on the horizon, a new people to hold the fate of the world in their hands. Soon fallowed science and trade, exploration and conquest and after thousands of years the world seemed to be nothing like the one it was. Now there was radio, electronics, expendable labour and greed. The world seemed to be filled with a certain darkness, and humans seemed to be more like cattle. Despite this though there was life, love, hope and even peace if you looked hard enough. It wasn't so bad, but it quickly got worse. Soon the tension sparked and many of the worlds strongest nations were thrown into a nuclear war. The war lasted about three years, but then people opened their eyes to see death and destruction. The world was in ruin. There was a thick cloud that surrounded the globe, a nuclear winter soon fallowed.

Only the strongest survived, after the radiation of the planet reached every inch of the globe. I'm not sure if there are any humans left, but I would guess not. Only us countries survived, and not all of us did either. The radiation seemed to not affect our bodies as quickly as humans, I always thought that odd, but never questioned it. Some of us, I suppose are forming alliances with other survivors, not for war, just to endure. Food will eventually disappear all together from this world and everyone will die, but I wouldn't say it out loud, my brother would slap me. So with less then two hundred nations on what is left of earth alive, my hope is running slim.

So how was I able to live for a whole year? Well a lot of luck I mind you, and a underground outpost we have resided in. Who are we? Well you probably know, the Nordics: Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland and Iceland, me. Greenland and the Faroe Islands died before ewe could save them. It was a sad day, but far in the past. Unlike those times we don't have the luxury to morn, anyone of us could die at any given moment, so we say what we need to now and keep our distance. Other then that we are fine, I haven't had a shower since the day I went under ground, but neither has anyone else, if I was the person I was a few years ago I think I'd be sick, we never shower in fear of our short water supply. In discuss of my filth when I first came I shaved my greasy hair off and even now I keep it that way.

"Brother, what are you writing?" Norway asked, peering at me sprawled out on my bunk. "A journal," I said quietly, looking at him and then back at my old sketchbook, I wrote very small and close together to not waste the paper. "…What about?" He asked in his usual voice, which now always seemed to be hit with fear. He placed his hand lightly on my shoulder and crouched down to inspect my handy work. "About our life…" I said, trying to some it up in the fewest words possible. "Why?" He asked, now showing his eagerness. I remained silent for a moment, trying to think of the right way to explain it, it was all so simple, and yet so complex. Norway slowly stood up, letting his hand leave my shoulder, as if he was going away. "So this does not happen." I said, fumbling the words. I felt my brother's eyes piercing into the back of my bald head that now had white pricks sprouting from my clear scalp. "So what does not happen?" He asked quietly. Then I sat up, moving the bedding as I did so and gazed at him. He wasn't the same blank brother I had many years ago, he seems to have gotten more sentimental, more affectionate and even if I dare say more fearful. "This, this..." I shuttered, not quiet able to form the words. Norway seemed to give me a sympathetic face, as if he understood, but I wasn't sure if that was the case. "T-this winter... the war..." I barely spoke the last words, not wanting to open any old wounds. He just nodded and then said "...If anyone is left to read it..." What he said had lots of truth, but for some odd reason I wasn't overly discoursed.

I then rose to my feet, my bare soles made little noise on the cold concrete floor. Norway still stared at me with his deep blue eyes, they aren't actually blue if you look vary close, but a deep blue-violet with veins of warm purples and bright blues throughout. I slowly made my way towards him, now I couldn't tell which one of us was taller, it seems either I've grown an inch or so, or he has shrunk. His eyes seemed to fill with slight confusion as I stood before him, admiring our height. "What is it, brother?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. I brought my hand to the top of his head. "You are short, big brother." I said plainly. Yes, I did call him that now, I don't even think twice about it now, but it's like I said things have changed since then. He seemed to be taken back by that comment, or at least I think he was. "You have grown, Ice." He said, looking up and down my body. I removed my hand and we continued in staring at each other until he said "Come," He reached out his frail hand and grasped my own. "We should eat."

So Norway led me to the main room with the same gray walls, floor and cover with a counter and a wooden table with some chairs around it. The truth is we never did much around here; we couldn't go out side, so our days usually were used in silence, finding new hobbies that didn't drain on our necessities. Sweden seemed to like fiddling with equipment, taking things apart and putting them back together, he would also work with Finland who would draw technical drawing of thing that Sweden would describe. I found a new love for writing stories, mostly fiction. Norway seemed to be finding a way to clear up the mess above us with some form of magic, but he had lost hope a while ago and now mostly just plays with spells or reads my stories, seeing as there are no books here. Denmark is probably taking this the hardest, his long lost smile is replaced with fearful eyes and a parched, pale face; he usually just sleeps most of the day and only comes out to eat, he is worried, we all are. None of us are sure how long our supplies will last, but we are all to afraid to make an educated guess. We dread when we have to go into the storage room, making sure not to glance at our diminishing supplies, we don't want to see the end, death seems to be suspended in the air.

So anyways, I took my seat, between two empty chairs. Finland and Sweden were before me, eating the unappealing canned food that was in front of them. "I'll go and get Denmark." Norway said as he walked out of the room. Then silence rested in the room, with the only sounds of the two people in front of me eating. I was hungry, but I almost always was, we had to eat very little to last our supply. I looked down at opened can of green slime. I guess it is gross, but I've forgotten what roasted bird or boiled potatoes taste like, this is my food, my only food. So I picked up the metal spoon that was in the middle of the table and I slowly moved it into the odd edible substance. I scooped the substance and shovelled it into my wanting mouth. As if my body was on automatic I stared chewing what ever it was and swallowed. I couldn't say much for the texture, or the taste, but it was nutrition. Then Finland sat up, pushing his chair lightly. "I-I'm going to get some water." He explained. Sweden and I looked up at him, with expressionless faces. "Are you thirsty too Ice?" He asked kindly, that's one thing that had not really changed, Finland's kindness. It really makes you think, after all we've gone through, all of the changes and pain and he still is strong enough to smile. It is hard enough to no go insane and commit suicide let alone smiling. I admire him a great deal for that, I have never had the strength to smile even when we were not in danger. "Uhh, yes." I replied awkwardly, so he went over to the counter got two cups and poured some water into them.

Then Norway and Denmark came in. Denmark was almost unrecognizable now with is hair down and his face full of sorrow. Both sat on opposite sides of me and stared at each other. Finland then came to the table, placing a clear plastic cup before me. Then he looked at Denmark and Norway "Do either of you want water?" Norway nodded "Yes, thank you." Denmark just shook his head from side to side. Finland gave a look at Denmark "You have to drink, you haven't all day." He said in a worried tone. "If that's the time it is." Sweden said. I found my eyes gazing towards the clock; it read two in the morning. "Wait… wasn't that the same time it was yesterday?" I asked, baffled at the clock, it must have been broken. "It's broken, Brother." Norway said, giving me a blank look, as if to say "Duh!" I moved my eyes back to my food and began to pick away at it slowly. "I'll get you some water." Finland said, he was referring to Denmark, who I believe to be suffering depression, I don't blame him, but he doesn't eat, drink and all he does is sleep. I am concerned for him, the man used to be overly happy and bubbly, but now he was just sad. The only time I remember seeing him so weak was during the time after Norway left us. Actually he had attempted suicide once; Norway had caught him just in time. Now we all keep a close eye on him.

By the time Finland had filled their cups and placed them on the table, Sweden had already finished and had got up to place his dishes in the sink and leave the room. Then once again the sound of people eating filled the room, Denmark did eat though, which was a good sign. Soon everyone had finished and after a little coaxing Denmark to finish his food and drink, everyone went there separate ways, more or less. I went back to my bed, well me and my brother's bed. There were only four beds, and since everyone was awkward with it at the time and Norway and I are blood-brothers, so we were nominated to share a bed. To be honest now I like sharing my bed. Me and Norway have grown closer together over this, it's almost like our relationship was like it once was a long time ago. Over all I think our relationship is the only good thing that has came out of this.

I laid on my stomach, next to my brother. Norway was laying on his back, playing with the blankets that covered over us. I didn't really pay attention to most of his actions though, I just continued writing a story I have been working on. It was quiet; the only thing that could be herd was our quiet breaths and the etching of my pencil on the plain paper. Then the bedding moved slightly and Norway rested his arm over my back. "When are you going to finish that story?" He asked, but his eyes never left my body. "What story?" I asked, looking away from my work to se his greasy hair. "…The one where the boy is in a metal asylum, the one with the crazed councillor?" He said, and questioned at the same time. Then I proceeded to start writing again, of course I wasn't working on that story at the time, but I guess I would sooner or later. "I don't know, why?" I said trying to make some sort of conversation. Then Norway moved his head lightly into me, snuggling his whole body closer to me. "I don't know… I like it." He said. His voice was slightly muffled over my shirt. "Really?" I asked. I wasn't sure he really liked my stories; I always thought he was more like testing me, or judging on my writing skills. "Yes, I want to know if he survives or not." He said, not moving form his position. "I want to know too…" I said quietly, seeing the parallel in the story in which we truly have in life. Then I plopped my book down along with my pencil on the cold, hard floor. I then moved down and faced my brother, who was now tucked into my chest.

After a pause in silence I spoke up "I think I'll write the next chapter tomorrow." Norway seemed to perk up at that. "Good, you left it at such a cliff-hanger last time." He hummed. I felt a smile creep onto my face. How can one smile after all of this? I'm not sure. All I know is that I need to treasure moments like these, or I will go insane. I have to live for theses mildly happy times, because despite all of the destruction and all of the scars it left I am still me. I can still feel a full range of emotions, even though I tend to feel more gloomy then I should. "Want to sleep, brother?" Norway asked softly. I nodded with a "Sure," Seeing that Norway wasn't about to get the light I sifted my body towards the small table and blew out the candle. Yes we used candles now, what did you aspect with no electricity? Then I moved to my previous position and held my brother close under the warm blanket. It was basically pitch black except for a small flickering light that came from down the hall. Norway moved up to look me in the eye, or at least I think that was the height he was at. "Good night, Noregur." I said, closing my tiered eyes. "Good night, Island." He said in responce. Soon I drifted into a deep sleep, if I had any dreams I surely don't remember now.


End file.
